Web Crashing
by Nightingale1408
Summary: Ron tries his hand at the Internet for the first time and gets some unpleasant resaults. Please R&R.


Web Crashing

Summary: Ron tries his hand at going on the internet for the first time.

Story:

Ron sits down at his new computer Harry had bought him. He had always been curious about what the internet was like. It took Harry awhile to explain it to him about how it worked. One day after his chores, Ron decides to try it out to see if he liked it. He turns on his computer and clicks on the button on his screen that says INTERNET. As soon as he gets to the internet's homepage, a window pops up that looks like this:

Harry P has joined the chat room.

Ron W has joined the chat room.

Ron peers at the text a little confused, but then remembers what Harry was telling him about chat rooms. So he types out what he wants to say and presses the "enter" button.

Ron W: Harry? Where are you?

Harry types back.

Harry P: Right here. How are you holding up?

Ron W: It's going okay I guess. These so called "windows" keep on popping up in front of me try to sell me really weird stuff.

Harry P: Just point to the "X" and it will go away.

"_X_"? Ron thought, then he noticed that there was an "X" up over in the right hand corner of the screen. He clicks on it.

"Aww damn it!" he shouts when he suddenly realizes that he just signed himself off of the internet.

It takes him about five minutes to sign back on. He sees the chat room window again.

Harry P: Ron, are you still there?

Ron types back.

Ron W: Sorry Harry. You said click on the "X" and I did, but then I had to sign back on again. And the windows are still coming up. What are they called again?

Harry P: They're called pop ups Ron.

_For the love of Pete_! _Doesn't this guy understand anything_? Harry thinks to himself.

Harry starts to think that maybe showing Ron the internet wasn't such a good idea after all. Suddenly a message appears across the window:

Hermione G has joined the chat room.

Hermione types:

Hermione G: Hi everyone!

Ron W: Hi.

Harry P: Hey Hermione, what's up?

Hermione G: Nothing much, been studying as usual.

_Oh god_, _here we go again_. Ron thinks to himself.

Ron W: Hermione, one of these days your brain is going to seriously fry from all the studying that you do. Don't you know how to have any fun?

Hermione G: At leased I study, unlike some people I know.

"Why you little...!" Ron shouts at the screen.

Hermione G: You know Ron, as a matter of fact, the internet is a good place where'd you would be able to get help on your studying, but I guess you still need to learn the proper basics on how to work a computer don't you?

Ron W: I already know how to do that thank you very much.

Hermione G: Oh really? How long did that take you?

_Oh she is so in for it_!

Ron W: Shut up Hermione!

Suddenly, bunches of pop up windows appear on the screen. Ron tries his best to click on them to make them go away, but the faster he does it, the faster they come.

Harry P: Ron? What's going on?

Ron W: Pop up trouble.

"Damn it, there it goes! Stupid pop up!" Ron shouts as he clicks.

Hermione G: Hey Harry, you think if we leave him alone long enough he might figure out how to make the pop ups go away?

Harry P: I guess.

Hermione G: That would be a great accomplishment for him wouldn't it?

Ron's eyes get big and he quickly types.

Ron W: Hey I saw that!

Hermione G: Oops...

Ron W: Yeah "oops"!

Pop ups continue to roll in.

"Damn it go away!" Ron shouts at the screen.

Hermione G: Still having pop up trouble Ron?

_What the hell is she a mind reader_?

Ron W: Yes. They just keep coming.

Hermione G: Okay Ron, now be one with the "X". Be one with the...

Ron W: Don't say it.

Hermione G: "X".

Ron W: Hermione shut up!

Harry P: Hermione just leave him alone.

Hermione G: I'm just trying to help.

Ron practically pounds onto the keyboard as he types.

Ron W: You could be a lot of help right now if you'd just shut up and stop poking fun at me!

Hermione G: Well at least you've got the instant messaging part down.

_Oh god how I hate her_!

Ron W: That's it! I'm outta here! Hermione, you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes!

And with that, Ron signs off, shuts off the computer, and stomps out the door.

The End

A/N: This was the first fanfic I had ever done. I upgraded it to hopefully get more reviews. The "Harry Potter" series does not belong to me. Please R&R.


End file.
